


Afterglow

by Trish47



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Caves, Crystals, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Glittering Caves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Wedding Rings, tandem climax, whisper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish47/pseuds/Trish47
Summary: Rey always chooses the more dangerous rendezvous spots. When they meet under his conditions, it's in an open field dotted with wildflowers; it's in an abandoned cottage where he'd arrived early to sweep cobwebs and ashes out of the fireplace; it's on a seaside cape with rocky beaches given her distaste for sand.With Rey, Ben never knows if he'll leave the lair she's led him to or if he'll perish in blissful lethargy, too wrapped in her web to escape his demise.This place, though. . .it's on another level.Rey takes Ben to a crystal cave where loud sex isn't advised.





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> For Flydam's prompt fic: Whisper.  
Please forgive any typos. I've been up for 21 hours now.  
Shameless, shameless smut.

It's fragile, this place. Sheets of green, reflective crystals slant at all angles like emerald mirrors. He'd call them beautiful if they didn't also loom over their heads -- the pointed stalactite shards hanging from the ceiling one shake away from dropping and impaling them. Fragments of previous victims crunch under their boots as they venture deeper into the cavern.

Rey always chooses the more dangerous rendezvous spots. When they meet under his conditions, it's in an open field dotted with wildflowers; it's in an abandoned cottage where he'd arrived early to sweep cobwebs and ashes out of the fireplace; it's on a seaside cape with rocky beaches given her distaste for sand.

With Rey, Ben never knows if he'll leave the lair she's led him to or if he'll perish in blissful lethargy, too wrapped in her web to escape his demise.

This place, though. . .it's on another level.

The shimmering walls transition from green to blue to purple, each section blocking more starlight than the last. The surroundings are so dark the crystals could be onyx now. As Ben's sight fades, he reaches for the Force to guide his steps and hears her voice.

_Almost there._ She squeezes his bare hand to punctuate her claim.

"Rey."

The single word, though softly spoken, echoes in the narrowing chamber. Above them, the razor crystals tinkle and chime in a blood-chilling warning as sweet as a music box lullaby.

Rey abruptly spins into his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. She catches it with her mouth, her lips sealed against his in a crushing kiss that works as her own caution. He can’t deepen the kiss because, just as suddenly, she pulls back by a hair. Lips still brushing his, she reminds him: "Whisper."

She floats away, hands skimming down his arms and circling around his wrists like tethers, gently tugging him toward their destination. He relents without question, letting her position him exactly as she wants. He'll get his chance to touch and tease her if he bides his time.

Over the many months they’ve been meeting across the Galaxy, he's discovered his patience thrills her. She's always slickest when he waits to bury himself inside her, when he holds off his own pleasure until she's ready to experience hers. Initially, it proved a challenge; neither of them had had much restraint over their curiosity, their need to explore and taste and know one another on an intimately physical level. Only after he'd marked paths across her body could he take his time and retrace his steps, stopping to give attention to less obvious attractions like the hard jut of her collarbones or the soft curve of her lower abdomen. 

Today, her patience appears to be absent. Once they stop in what must be the center of the dark chamber, her hands immediately search for his training trousers -- attire she specifically requested for this journey. She slides them down to the middle of his thighs and smooths her palms over his hips, gripping one cheek in each hand and pulling him toward her.

The friction of her clothing against his naked skin makes him gasp. His voice trembles with the hint of a growl before he remembers to ask his question in a whisper: "Where should we--?"

He can't even get the whole phrase out before she breathes, "Right here. Take me right here."

Palm flat on her abs, he moves his hand below her waistline, finding her as bare as himself. A single finger presses through her folds, running from her center to her most sensitive spot. She's already soaked.

"Something has you excited," he remarks before kissing her, nipping her bottom lip with his teeth.

Usually vocal, Rey's low hum almost disappoints him. He curves his middle finger, dipping it inside her while the heel of his hand grinds against her clit. Her responding moan isn't entirely muffled by her attempt to smother the noise into his neck. It feels like more of a victory.

Fissures break out across the near-black crystals around them, flaring white in the darkness. They're tiny -- no larger than the stems of ivy -- but they crawl up the cavern's walls with frightening speed. Ben and Rey pause to stare at the reaction until the white bleeds into gray and then black once more.

Now he gets it. "Whisper."

"Whisper," she huffs, rocking into his touch. 

Her hands drag through his hair, catching in the thick waves. Energy and power swell between them, the Force as frenized as their heartbeats. One snap of her wrist and Rey could end it, end everything. Instead, she exposes his neck for her hungry mouth, tongue tracing over the tendon leading to his jaw. Her teeth scrape up and over toward his ear in a way she's learned will get a quick response.

Ben doesn’t disappoint her. Removing the hand between her legs, he grasps both sides of her slim waist and jerks her against him, thrusting his hips so she can feel the hot, pulsing erection she's created.

Her gasp is amplified next to his ear. "I need it. I need _you_." When his hands begin to yank her trousers down, she releases his hair and prevents him from completing his mission. "These have to stay on."

"What?" Confusion raises his voice a few decibels and the cracks around them shine with fresh illumination. New tendrils fork from the deeper lines.

"Rip them."

The gray light lasts just long enough for him to see she's serious. An impish smile indicates this was her plan all along.

The middle seam between her legs is too tough to pull apart with only his fingers, and igniting his saber in such a temperamental place wouldn't be wise. "Give me your ring."

A beat passes. “You’ll put it back?”

He’ll slide it onto her finger and ask her the same question -- _Will you have me?_ \-- every morning if that’s what she wants.

His nose brushes the sliver of skin not covered by her shirt. “Of course.”

Soft fingertips ghost along his jaw. He clasps them gently, removing the black ring on her third finger with care. One side of the band is flat; the other has three points like peaks on a crown, each studded with a ruby. He uses the largest point to tear a hole in her trousers, just large enough to wiggle his finger into. Once he has it curled inside the fabric, the garment doesn’t have a chance. He rips a hole larger than his hand, the splitting fibers crying out in protest.

A crash in the near distance makes them both jump. The accompanying light growing along the walls reveals the spikes above their heads have lost a member of their clan. Ben’s really starting to wonder if this is a good idea: everything could come crashing down.

When they turn back to him, Rey’s eyes are hooded with desire. She tilts her pelvis forward in a plea. “Please, Ben. Now.”

Already kneeling, he stays in position and inserts his middle finger as far as he can. Wet warmth greets him, and her walls clench around his digit as he strokes them firmly, determining then and there that this won’t be gentle, nor will it be long. He needs to get her off quick so they can get off this rock.

She’s turned on enough that adding a second finger isn’t a challenge. Especially not when he distracts her by rooting into the torn fabric with his nose, latching his mouth to her clit, and sucking hard.

Rey’s hands slap down on his shoulders, gripping them for stability. Her short nails penetrate through the thin layer of his training top, but the grunt he makes in response disappears between her legs. Above him, she’s panting, hissing through her teeth, and sucking in breaths that release as shuddery gasps. 

It’s a struggle for her to remain quiet -- something he does automatically. Rey's commented on it in the past: how he only shouts when his temper flares, how he seals his lips together or bites into her shoulder as he falls apart in pleasure, unable to express the rush of emotion he feels in those moments.

Rey has no inhibitions when it comes to such expressions. Her moans and incomprehensible cries would announce their presence _and_ purpose to any being within two kilometers. She has no filter, no constraints like he puts on himself.

“Stop.” The word is almost a whine.

He withdraws from her immediately, supporting her thighs as her knees threaten to buckle. He trails his hands over her backside and up her spine as he stands, whispering, “Tell me what you want.”

It isn’t to stop. That’s certain.

She wraps one hand around his cock and strokes him back to full strength, forehead resting on his chest. Ben cups her face and tilts it up for a kiss -- the slowest, deepest one they’ve shared yet.

“Hold me.”

Only when she pushes on his shoulders and hikes one leg up to his hip does Ben understand her intentions: she wants to do this standing. There's nothing to brace against, but that thought doesn't trouble him. He knows he can hold her securely.

Ben helps her into position by grasping the backs of her thighs and hiking her up his body. She clamps her legs to his sides, hooking one arm around the back of his neck. With the other, she reaches between them, takes him in hand once more, and aligns the tip of his cock with her dripping center.

As soon as the angles are right, she sinks down, unable to contain her groan. The cracks around them become lightning, shining brilliantly. The electric reaction casts rays of light and harsh shadows over her features, though the look on her face is one he’s seen many times: bliss, paralyzing bliss.

He takes over, moving his hands to grip her cheeks and lift her without slipping out of her warmth, bringing her down over and over until she takes every possible inch.

Her lips are at his ear again, whispering his name and all the things she wants in a string of seemingly endless breath. _Ben. . ..Harder. Deeper. Yes, Ben. Yes. Like that. Oh, please, faster. Ben! There. There. There. Yes!_

Even with her clothing as a shield, her hips will bear bruises in the morning because of the way he pounds into her with all the speed and strength he can without losing his footing. The flaps of cloth absorb some of the sound of their coupling, but the white lights flash on and off, almost in perfect time with his thrusts.

“I’m close,” she pants. Her fingers curl into his hair. “Are you?”

“Kriff, yes.”

She kisses him soundly, sucking on his upper lip and teasing him with her tongue. When she breaks away, her other hand is wedging itself between them, undoubtedly reaching for the thing that will take her over the edge. With both his hands entirely full of her, he’s glad for her initiative.

“Together?” she breathes, clamping her lips down after a particularly strong thrust.

“Together,” he agrees, starting a practiced countdown in his head.

In an instant, Rey’s voice is in his mind too, subtracting the next number from their count of ten. She starts rushing when she reaches five, and Ben injects the last of his energy into his performance. The pressure in his gut increases until he has no choice but to release it.

They climax near-simultaneously, toppling over one another in cycles as waves of pleasure crash over them.

“_Kriff_,” he hisses.

Rey isn’t able to control her cry. It rents the silence in two -- so loud and so long that it can mean nothing but catastrophe.

They’re blinded by white light in the same breath she drops her feet to the ground. Though he can’t see the stalactites above them, Ben hears their musical quaking; it sounds less like a music box now, and more like a person mashing down keys on an organ all at once. The smaller prisms are dropping around them, splitting into thousands of tiny, sharp pieces as they hit the cavern floor.

Panic seizes him just before he hears something else: laughter. In full view now, Rey’s face is crinkled with barely contained glee. She spins in place, sidestepping just in time to avoid another plummeting shard. “Isn’t it beautiful? Look at the colors!”

He’s hardly had time, in the middle of a death trap following an orgasm, to notice whether their soon-to-be grave is beautiful. “Rey, look out!”

Lurching forward, he grabs her arm and yanks her into his body. She collides with his chest, still in a fit of giggles he doesn’t know how to interpret until she peeks up at him through strands of escaped hair. Her hazel eyes are filled with mirth and mischief and something altogether _happy_ \-- like this trip was everything she wanted and more.

For one breath, he closes off the panic and focuses on what she wants him to see. With the blinding white fading fast, he sees the high crystal walls erupt in a kaleidoscope of colors. They swirl and swim within the reflective rocks: blues bumping into reds to breed purple; yellows and blues creating vibrant green, reds and whites merging into pink. Each hue is strong on its own, but even more dazzling when they combine with another.

A breath only lasts so long; Ben's panic won't be ignored. They have to get out of here before the entire structure collapses.

Rey is already a step ahead, looking toward the exit, then turning back to him. She seems entirely level-headed now, the hint of mischief in her eyes stronger than ever. Every part of this had been her idea, hadn't it?

She smiles and stretches to peck him on the lips as if to say he’s found her out.

Her last word is a challenge wrapped in a whisper: "Run!"


End file.
